Doki Doki
by HotSpiceCandies
Summary: There was something familiar about him. It nagged at the back of her mind as vague memories surfaced. There was something about him and that shimmering green hair, that smelled like home and made her heart race.
1. Chapter 1

**Doki Doki**

**By:HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted something different and unfortunately it seems that a good FreedXLucy fanfic are very few and far between so I decided to write my own! I hope you guys like it! Also this is a slow burn type of fic. It will take a little while for them to actually come together and be a couple. Just be aware. **

**Main Pairing: LucyXFreed **

**Side Pairings: NatsuXLisanna, MiraXLaxus, GrayXJuvia, and Erza is a wildcard **

**Full Summary: There was something familiar about him. It nagged at the back of her mind as vague memories surfaced. There was something about him and that shimmering green hair, that smelled like home and made her heart race.**

* * *

_She was so lonely._

_With her mother's passing her father drifted farther and farther away from her and even went as far as forbidding the simple pleasures of seeing her friends. _

_'You're getting older now Lucy." Her father sneered, "There is no time for you to play with unnecessary things." _

"_But they're not things! They're my friends!" _

"_Nonsense! I put up with it when you're mother was around but this magic business? These keys? It needs to stop. You have you're duty to worry about. You're almost of marriageable age..." _

"_But I was going to marry Freed -Sama right? He wouldn't keep my friends from me!" _

"_Freed is a disgrace!" Jude screamed as he clutched Lucy's keys in his hand. "He ran off to join some, some magic guild! That marriage contract is now null in void!" _

"_You're lying!" Lucy screamed, "Freed wouldn't leave me! He would have taken me with him!" _

_**SMACK.**_

_Lucy trembled holding onto her cheek, tears running steadily down her face. Her father's hand was poised and ready to strike again as Lucy sniffled. _

"_You WILL be obedient and you WILL do as I say. You are to take over the Heartfilia empire." _

_Calming down slightly, Jude, with Lucy's keys retreated back to his office to leave Lucy alone in her room. The resounding slam of her heavy oak door is what finally snapped her out of her trance and broke her, with a heart wrenching wail that had the maids running she collapsed, drowning in her own despair._

**LUFR**

* * *

Lucy was jolted away by her new found comrade, pink hair and dark eyes looked down at her in worry.

"Hey Luce? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." She stated with a yawn, stretching. "I just had a bad dream I guess."

"Well, Luce we're here! We made it back to Magnolia!"

Lucy jumped out of the train seat, excitement lighting her brown eyes. "Really?! Oh my God...I'm really going to be joining Fairy Tail!" Natsu gave her a face splitting grin. He definitely felt he made the right choice to bring her back with him!

Her, Natsu, and Happy made it off the train and Lucy was practically bouncing down the street as they made their way over to the guild. "Did you want to head to the guild first? Or did you want to find somewhere to eat?" Natsu asked, eyeing the energetic blonde.

"I just want to head over to the guild and meet everyone first if that's alright?"

"Sure, sure. Come one and lets go!" Natsu grinned again as he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and started sprinting with her toward Fairy Tail. Laughter bubbled up from Lucy's throat as a single thought struck her.

'_I no longer have to be alone.' _

"Welcome." Natsu announced slightly out of breath from their run as he literally smashed the door open to the guild. "To Fairy Tail!"

The sights and sounds of the guild nearly overwhelmed Lucy as she made her way inside. She had no idea everyone would be so...so _lively. _Spontaneous fights broke out around her and slightly shy and frightened, she had no idea on how to approach anyone...until she was actually approached by the one and only MiraJane Strauss!

"Hello? Are you new here?"

"Oh my God it's Mira!" Lucy squeaked. "I-I'm such a big fan...I have all the Sorcerer Weekly's where you're on the cover!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Mira smiled, "May I have your name?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry! The names Lucy! I've come to join the guild!"

"Oh? Well welcome then! I noticed Natsu was the one that brought you, so you must be something!" Mira exclaimed, watching as Natsu started fighting with a black haired guy that looked to be his age...and _naked? What? _

"I'm a Celestial Wizard!"

"Really?!" Mira asked with interest, "We haven't seen one of those in a long time, have we Master?"

Just then a tiny old man popped out of nowhere and settled himself on top of the bar. Crossing his arms he fell into a thoughtful expression. "No Mira, They have become rather rare as of late." Then just as suddenly his face lit up with a lecherous grin. "Especially one with such a smokin' hot body."

"U-Um thank you?" Lucy stuttered wondering if everyone here at the guild was crazy.

"Anyway." Mira waved away the tiny mans remark. "This is the Master of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov."

Lucy blinked. _'That pervert is the Guild Master?' _

Mira then spent a good portion of the next 30 minutes pointing everyone out in the guild and introducing Lucy to the many members of Fairy Tail. Lucy couldn't have been more happier in her life. She finally found somewhere to call home, after all this time. Even despite the fact that, that lecherous Loke seemed scared witless of her she didn't care. She had a _home. _

"Where would you like you're guild mark Lucy and what color?"

"Um how about on my left hand." Lucy stated holding out said appendage , "And pink is my favorite color..."

Mira smiling down at the young blonde produced the magic guild stamp out of thin air and stamped her hand. "There, now you're an official member of the guild."

Lucy was almost crying she was so happy.

"Mira...thank you...for showing me around like this...for making me feel welcomed."

Mira, unable to hold it back any longer wrapped her arms gently around the small mage, giving her a tight squeeze. "It's no problem. We're family now."

"Tch. Who broke the door?!"

Breaking apart and looking at the guild entrance, four very intimidating looking people filled the doorway. "Who are they?" Lucy asked looking at each one of them carefully. The big blonde one scared her the most with his glaring demeanor and superior air.

"That's Laxus and the thunder god tribe."

"The what?"

"Basically, Laxus's,who is the blonde by the way, little fan club." Mira explained. "Laxus is an S -Class mage and Master Makarov's grandson."

"I see..." Lucy muttered shuffling her feet uncomfortably, a nervous habit.

"That girl next to Laxus with the glasses? Her name is Evergreen she uses Fairy Magic, and Bixlow is the one in the helmet and he uses Seith Magic. And that guy with the long green hair his name is Freed. He uses Runes."

"Freed?" Lucy perked up. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

Something nagged viciously at the back of her mind as vague memories tried to surface. She attempted to shake it off the feeling that the name Freed was somehoe important to her... until just then blue eyes locked onto brown and after what felt like an eternity but really, only had to be just a few short moments their gaze broke apart the guy in the helmet...was it Bixlow? shoved the green haired man lightly to gain his attention, causing those blue eyes to shift and the odd group made their way upstairs.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Mira asked worriedly watching as Lucy clutched her hands over her heart.

_'What is this?' _Lucy thought turning as bright red as a tomato _'Why is ...my heart racing?'_

* * *

**A/N: Her heart just went Doki Doki at the sight of our beloved green haired mage. LOL **

**in case you guys didn't know...Doki Doki is a common Japanese sound effect in Manga indicating the thumping of someone's heart. I thought that was a befitting title haha. Anyway drop me a line and tell me what you think!**

**Also Unrelated to this fic i did delete my previous FT story Metal Kisses. Mostly because it was an unplanned story and i had no idea where I was going with it so instead of making you wait unnecessarily I deleted it. But don't fret because it isn't gone! just merely taken off for the time being until I flesh it out better and have it nearly finished so you can see regular updates from me. So I promise it will be back! **

**R+R :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Doki Doki**

**By:HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

**A/N: Update time! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Freed couldn't believe it. She was here, _here. _

Bixlow shoved him gently in a attempt to get his attention which worked because the sudden jolt broke his gaze away from their newest member.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Bixlow asked, If Freed could see his face, he knew it would have a worried expression if the tiny frown tugging at the corner of his friend's mouth was any indication.

"It's...It's _her." _

The desperate tone in Freed's voice was all Bixlow had to hear before he was signaling the whole group to make it upstairs.

"What a bunch of losers." Laxus grumbled, grabbing a chair from one of the many tables that littered the second floor and plopping right into it before kicking his feet up onto the table. Evergreen merely nodded in agreement as she sat beside him. "Barbarians. The whole lot." she stated, picking at her nails in boredom.

Bixlow was still too busy paying attention to Freed to bother giving attention to the other two. He was perplexed to see the green haired man lean over the second floor banister, eyes clearly scanning the guild for _some one _and Bixlow would bet money it was that new blonde they saw.

"What's the matter Freed?" Evergreen asked, glancing at the green haired man out of the corner of her eye. "You're unusually quiet right now."

"It was her." Freed stated almost to himself. "I know it was."

"You talking about that blonde standing by Mira Jane?" Laxus asked, "She's smokin' hot."

"Don't." Freed hissed. "Don't you dare."

This rose eyebrows.

Freed. Calm and gentle and in Evergreen's opinion totally gay for Laxus...just snapped at their leader. His beloved idol. Something was up and no one in the thunder god tribe was going to let him drop it either.

"Oh? And why shouldn't I dare? I'd show her a good time I'm sure." Laxus smirked, watching as Freed gripped the banister so tight his knuckles were turning white. _ 'This is pretty serious. Freed never loses his cool, and talking about blondie down there is about to make him snap.' _

"Is...Is she the person you tried to go back for?" Bixlow asked, as the pieces starting falling into place. He remembered how sometime last year Freed disappeared only leaving a note for his team letting them know not to worry and that he had to go back for someone. They never understood what he was talking about or who Freed had felt the need to go back for and had not pressed further when they watched a dejected Freed return empty handed. Bixlow figured he would talk when he was ready and was more than willing to not bother him about it...until now.

"Yes."

Laxus and Evergreen exchanged glances not sure what to say next.

"Why don't you say something to her?"

"Because...because she must hate me."

"Why would blondie hate you?" Laxus asked, His feelings of distaste for the unknown blonde growing rapidly within him. He didn't like _anyone _that could make Freed make that kind of expression on his face, a look full of uncertainty and despair.

"I left her behind."

"Look man, you gotta supply a little bit more information than that." Bixlow sighed.

"She's just someone that was very important to me in my past." Freed sighed, turning his back away from the banister. "We practically grew up together and a long time ago I promised I would never leave her alone." Burying his face in his hands he mumbled, "I broke that promise."

"I'm sure she understands you couldn't take her with you. I mean if you practically grew up together like you said then she would know what your family was like." Evergreen stated "I mean she should understand and if she doesn't she is nothing but a selfish-"

"YOU don't understand!" Freed yelled, cutting Evergreen off in mid sentence. "You think I had it bad?She had it ten times worse. Especially when her mother passed away. You have NO idea!"

Evergreen blinked back tears unused to anyone yelling at her, let alone Freed. "You're right." Evergreen sniffed, "We don't understand! You never really explain anything about your past."

"What do you plan to do?" Bixlow asked, "I mean, she's here now man and you can't avoid her forever. Eventually she'll recognize you."

" I know that. But for a while at least, I don't think I can face her."

"Then don't." Laxus grunted, "We're your friends and none of us are going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. You'll do what you feel is right on your own time." And as if he was washing his hands of the whole conversation together he lifted his sound pods from his neck and securely placed them on his ears, the loud music effectively cutting him off from the rest of the group.

Evergreen merely puffed out her cheeks in annoyance turning back to her nails. Tears still shining in her eyes from Freed yelling at her.

"Laxus is right." Bixlow sighed, "But as a friend, I suggest you confront her sooner rather than later.." with that said Bixlow wondered off toward the S-Class mission board, looking at potential missions Laxus and the rest of his team could take on while leaving Freed alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**LUFR**

"_We're best friends forever right?" _

"_Forever, ever." _

"_Freed-Sama! I love you!" _

_Small, slender arms wrapped around his neck, embracing him in a way only an energetic little girl could and he couldn't help the warm feeling that blossomed from within his chest. _

"_I will never leave you." He whispered into the mess of blonde hair. _

"_Of course you won't silly!" The girl grinned pulling away from the embrace. "We're best friends! And someday husband and wife!" _

_Laughter bubbled up in his throat. He remembered how horrified he was when he first found out about the betrothal but after meeting and spending time with the little girl that will one day be his, he couldn't help but thank his lucky stars. There was no one else he wanted to be stuck with than his little Lucy. _

"_I'll never leave you, you know?" he asked, watching as the wonder and happiness consume the little girls face. _

"_You promise?" She whispered, "You promise I won't be alone?" _

_He couldn't help it, pulling her into his arms he kissed the top of her head. " I promise, you'll never be alone." _

"_I love you so much!" _

"_I love you too, little Lucy."_

* * *

**LUFR**

"Hey? You feeling okay?"

The sound of Bixlow's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm fine."

"Just checking, you're flushing pretty red there. Maybe you should go to the infirmary or somethin'."

Freed merely nodded as Bixlow turned his attention back to the board. _'What's going on?'_ Freed thought, placing a hand over his face. _'Why is...my heart racing so suddenly?'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I hope you guys liked it! Also thank you lonely reviewer! I loved that we are in agreement that there is just not enough freelu stories out there! You made me heart go all Doki Doki! LOL. **

**Anyway R+R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doki Doki**

**By:HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

**A/N: We're in for a bit of a time skip here! Just so you know I'll have a few more of these before the fic gets to the real good stuff!**

* * *

Lucy hurt all over. She could barely breathe from the terrible ache in her ribs that she knew with a one hundred percent certainty were broken. She attempted to stretch, but that ended up being a horrible idea.

"Ugh. I can't take this." Lucy moaned, rolling over in her bed wrapping herself up in her pink downy comforter.

Her father was a terrible, horrible man and she certainly didn't plan on forgiving him anytime soon if ever. He almost destroyed Fairy Tail, her home and for what? To drag her back to that miserable rich girl life where he could then auction her off to the highest bidder? So many of her new friends and family had gotten hurt during that encounter and she felt almost too embarrassed to try and face them again.

After all the Phantom Lord guild wouldn't have even bothered with them if her father didn't give them the perfect excuse.

"LUSHY!"

Lucy groaned at the telltale sign that her friends we're breaking into her apartment. She didn't have the strength or will power to care.

"Luce? What are you doin'?"

"Natsu, Happy, go away."

"Aw, Lucy is so mean." Happy whined as he settled himself into Lucy's pink armchair settling himself in for a nap.

"What's the matter Lucy?"

"Nothing's the matter, besides the fact I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Natsu took a seat at the foot of her bed as he gazed at the blonde with a worried expression. " Everyone at the guild is worried about you Lucy."

"I -I can't face them right now."

"Hey, what we did? We would do for any of our nakama. No matter what Luce we protect our family and you're definitely one of us."

"I just...I feel so horrible. I ended up dragging everyone into my problems without meaning too."

Natsu frowned, "If anything I should be the one feeling guilty."

Lucy shot up from her blankets a startled look on her face. "You? What for?"

"I didn't get to you in time."

"Don't." Lucy firmly cupped Natsu's face in her hands. "Don't you ever blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it was my father for putting them up to all this. I don't even blame Gajeel."

"How can you not? He _tortured _you."

"No." Lucy shook her head. "My father did. Maybe not directly but he hired him to do so."

Natsu broke out of her grip and wrapped his arms around Lucy in a gentle hug. "We're best friends forever." he whispered and Lucy overwhelmed with emotion started sobbing on his shoulder. It seems like time, and time again Natsu and the rest of that crazy guild seems to find ways to reassure her that she is not alone, that she has a family once again.

_I'm not alone. After all this time I'm not alone._

* * *

**FRLU**

_The roses we're in full bloom. _

_Beautiful reds, whites, and pinks surrounded her and at that moment she was truly at peace. It was wonderfully quiet and at least for a little while she can pretend her mother wasn't tucked away deep in their mansion on her death bed. Her father didn't even seem to care. He didn't visit her or her mother,it was like he threw himself completely into his work and cut himself off from the rest of his family. Once a week he made time for her to meet him in his office and review what she had learned from her lessons throughout the week. He was always displeased and worst of all he was starting terrible whispers on taking her keys away from her, her friends. At that mere thought she made her way to the pristine fountain that resided in the middle of the beautiful garden, the baby cherubs carved in marble happily gurgling water. _

"_Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" _

_In a impressive display Aquarius appeared , the Maiden had an irritated look on her face. "Uh oh." Lucy whispered, as she slowly started to back away. _

"_No you don't you little brat!" Aquarius yelled, before dousing the young girl heavily with water, drenching her once pristine yellow sundress. _

_Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and before Lucy knew it she was crying. _

_Aquarius was startled by the blondes outburst immediately felt bad, "Hey, Lulu don't cry! I'm sorry." She held out her arms for a hug and just like she knew she would, Lucy immediately went into the spirit's arms. _

_In soothing tones as she stroked the young blonde's dripping wet hair Aquarius asked, "Lulu what's wrong? Why did you summon me?" _

"_M-Mom." _

"_What's wrong with Layla?" _

"_She- She's not doing well." Lucy hiccup as she tried to calm herself down. "I was trying to forget but...even here I can't." _

_Aquarius felt like a real bitch for drenching the girl. Just this once._

"_You're mom is strong Lulu. If anyone can pull through it would be her." _

"_Lucy?" _

"_Looks like you're friend is here." _

_Lucy blushed and buried her head into Aquarius's shoulder. "I''m so embarrassed." she mumbled. _

_Grinning Aquarius said, "Sorry Lulu, you'll need to face him sooner or later might as well be sooner." and in a flash of light Aquarius was gone and Lucy went head first into the fountain. _

"_Lucy!" he yelled, startled he jogged over and grabbed a handful of yellow fabric as he fished the young girl out of the water. "Are you alright?" _

_Lucy was mortified her face a deep crimson color. _

"_Was Aquarius being difficult again?" _

_Lucy nodded, unable to speak. _

_He shook his head "You're soaking wet." _

"_Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed, "Father will kill me!" She looked down at herself and realized what a sight she truly was. _

_He grabbed her hand and started racing down the cobblestone path toward the hedge maze. "Then, we'll just have to hide out until you dry!" _

"_Freed-Sama? When you say things like that it makes my heart race." Lucy gasped as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Not able to comprehend that she actually said that out loud. Freed never replied but if she could see his face she would have seen he had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks._

* * *

**LUFR**

Lucy awoke with a start feeling terribly hot, only to realize she must have fallen asleep and groggily glancing about she was able to locate the reason for her heat source. Natsu was snoring away in her bed his back facing her. She sighed and gingerly climbed over the sleeping man as she wondered into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it up to the brim with cool water from the faucet she downed it in a few gulps.

She tried wildly to grasp at the tendrils of the dream she just had but to no avail. _'Who is that in my dreams?' _she wondered _'Could that person be similar to the Freed I caught a glimpse of in the guild?' _She shook that thought off immediately. It couldn't be THAT Freed, after all she was certain if it was her Freed he would notice her right away and the Freed in the guild acted as if he didn't know her at all.

_'I'm being silly.' _she yawned, after all that was ancient history.

_'But why..' _She wondered, _'Why does that thought make my heart clench so painfully?'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can keep up this pace! Things are starting to unravel nicely here I feel, I really hope you guys are like the base I am building their relationship on and I honestly can't wait until they meet each other! **

**Anyway R+R :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Doki Doki**

**By:HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

Freed was angry...no not just angry, he was downright pissed.

"What were you thinking?"

Laxus shrugged nonchalantly, not the least bit phased by Freed's angry demeanor. "I was thinking about getting a hot date with tits."

"Don't call her that!" Freed screamed, his face flushing in anger. "She has a name and you WILL use it!" taking a deep breath he continued, "And that is not even the point! She was _captured _and was being _tortured_ and instead of helping out a fellow guild member...you, you _propositioned _her in leverage for your assistance!"

"What is she to me?"

"She's your nakama!"

"So?" Laxus questioned, "I don't give a shit about the others and the others don't like me why would blondie be any different?"

"Because...because..." Freed trailed off absolutely deflated, he had no idea how to respond to that. Who was she to Laxus? To Laxus she was a nobody just a nice looking girl...but to Freed …

"Because..." Freed whispered as realization hit like a ton of bricks, "She's an important person to me."

"So you're wanting me to look after her because she's important to you? Am I right?" Laxus asked, as he made it over to his fridge and grabbed a beer.

Freed didn't even hesitate as he looked Laxus right in the eye and replied, "Yes."

"Okay then." Popping the top off he took a drink before making his way back into his living room to lounge on his black leather sofa.

"What?" Freed blinked in confusion, he expected ...a bit more of a fight than what he was getting.

"I may not give two shits about blondie but I actually give a shit about you and if she's that important to you then I'll do my best."

"Laxus...I ..."

"Don't go getting soft on me. Evergreen already thinks your gay for me. Don't add fuel to that fire."

Freed turned red, embarrassment and fury danced inside of him. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Laxus chuckled, "Are you staying the night?"

"Why would I? Evergreen would have a field day." Freed sniffed.

Laxus shrugged, "Suit yourself. Bixlow is coming over later and staying with me so we can leave together for our mission tomorrow, Evergreen too."

"Well if the whole team is I guess I'll stay too. Besides my house is all the way across town."

Laxus finished his beer, then deciding to head back into the kitchen to grab another one he asked, "When are you going to talk to blondie anyway? She's been with the guild for a few months now. You can't keep hiding out forever. Mira is starting to get suspicious."

"I just can't yet. Besides she's starting to make friends and I..."

"Freed. Stop. All I'm hearing is excuses, just tell the truth. You're not ready yet. I get it, I really do but it's not fair to blondie to hide in the shadows like you do. If she's your important person don't you think she'll hold you in a similar regard?"

"No." Freed answered softly as he finally allowed himself settle down on Laxus's black leather arm chair. "At least not anymore."

Laxus sighed, coming back with a beer for him and passing another to Freed as he made his way past the green haired man to settle back in his own seat. "You need to let go of this unnecessary guilt."

"I made a promise Laxus! I made a promise and I broke it! You don't know her like I do , you don't know what she had to endure."

"You do realize you make blondie sound like a complete bitch right?"

"What do you mean?" Freed asked, surprise written clearly on his face.

"_You _endured similar hardship, _you're _from the same background, _you _were able to get away and _you _went back for her. What wouldn't she understand? Because you made a promise when you guys we're kids? Give me a freakin' break. I think you're not giving blondie enough credit."

"Laxus? How can you be really insightful one minute but a complete dick the next?" Freed shook his head, amusement tugging at the corner of his mouth. " You care more about our nakama far than you let on."

"Keh. Those bunch of fuck heads need to grow a brain and get a little bit stronger and then _maybe_ I'll care a little bit more."

Freed merely smiled settling back and letting his thoughts consume him.

* * *

**LUFR**

_He never felt so out of place in his life. This was how he usually thrived, in a throng full of glittering people but for some reason he couldn't find even the small comforts he used to when attending parties such as this. After all he now knew what it was like to be free so why would he want back in his gilded and glittering cage? _

_His blue eyes scanned the crowd in an attempt to find familiar blonde hair. Where was she? He tugged nervously at his dark blue suit jacket. _

_Just then Jude burst into the ball room a look of utter fury painting his features as he made quick work getting across the room to grab a poor unsuspecting maid by the refreshment table replenishing the horderves. _

_He made quick work getting close enough to the scene to hear without actually being seen. _

"_Where is she?" Jude hissed, shaking the frightened maid roughly. _

"_She should be getting ready in her room! That's where I left her! I swear!" _

"_The little bitch isn't there! And the keys are gone from my office! How did she get in there?" _

"_I-I dunno." the maid stuttered _

_Jude took a deep breathe before finally releasing his iron clad hold. "You and the rest of the staff not working the ball better find her. Or you'll all be out of jobs." _

_The maid bowed quickly and was quick at grabbing a butler that was standing near the entrance way to the kitchens. _

_Freed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lucy was gone? She ran away? He knew what he must do. With practice ease he slipped out of the mansion and into the cool night. He would find her and let her know he was intending to keep his promise. _

"_I'm sorry I was a little late Lucy, but I'll find you! I'll find you and bring you home to Fairy Tail."_

_With a determined gleam in his eye he left the Heartfilia estate in hopes of finding the missing heiress. After all they had a year's worth of things to catch up on._

* * *

**LUFR**

"I knew it."

"Ever, shut up."

Freed rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and attempted to get his bearings, seeing the not so familiar red walls and finding himself sleeping in a bed that definitely wasn't his, he blushed, "Where am I?"

"Laxus's bed." Evergreen stated flately with her arms folded defensively in front of her chest.

_'Oh fuck.' _Freed thought his face turning bright red from embarrassment as he looked to a grinning Bixlow and an unsurprised Evergreen. "I'm not gay."

Evergreen just tutted and sauntered out the the room. Taking a moment longer Freed looked over to his left and found a clearly passed out Laxus right beside him.

Jumping up and quickly out of bed he made his way into the living room to find Evergreen getting comfy on the couch to get ready for sleep.

"I'm not gay."

Evergreen ignored him as she laid down and pulled the soft guest blanket onto her body.

"I'm not gay."

Still not bothering to respond she simply turned her back to the green haired man, "Good night Freed."

Freed glared at Evergreen's back as he claimed the arm chair once again, he noticed Bixlow was on the floor chuckling to himself.

"It's not funny."

"Come on man, it's a little funny."

Freed sighed, stating for a final time that night. "I'm not gay."

* * *

**A/N: LOL while I Love Freed, I always thought he was a little fruity when it came to Laxus so I definitely plan to have fun with this! I hope you guys are really enjoying this story as much as I am having fun writing for it! Also just as a heads up I will try, but I may not be able to update this weekend due to work and pure exhaustion hope you guys understand! **

**Anyway R+R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doki Doki**

**By:HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

Lucy felt suddenly sad for Laxus.

After all even though he did terrible, awful things she still felt he didn't deserve to be kicked out of the guild, and even worse she had to wonder how master must have felt being forced to kick out his own grandson.

"It will be a good learning experience for him."

Lucy was startled by the soft comforting voice and looked up to see Mira studying her from behind the bar. Lucy sighed, "I was that easy to read huh?"

Mirajane smiled, "A little bit. But I think that's what makes you so great Lucy!"

Lucy giggled fiddling with her straw in her strawberry milkshake. "I guess, you're right it's just that...well I feel really sad for him is all."

"He won't be gone forever."

Lucy blinked up at the older girl in surprise "How do you know?"

"I just know these things." Mira smiled, "Besides Laxus was getting too cocky, he needed a good kick in the pants and this will be good for him."

"It sounds like you really like Laxus."

Mira blushed and looked shyly away as she suddenly found something on the counter top that needed scrubbed away and began scrubbing vigorously. Lucy couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. '_So Mira does like him! It's kind of cute seeing her so flustered.' _

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something you were uncomfortable talking about."

"You're fine! I mean a long time ago I liked him and I still think of him as a friend it's just..." Mira sighed, "His attitude over the years took a real nose dive and this whole Fantasia thing? Yeah that didn't score any point with me."

"That whole being turned to stone thing was the worst." Lucy agreed

"But we made it out alright, and like you said Laxus will be back sometime right?"

"Yes." Mira smiled, "While Laxus and the master are both very stubborn they love each other deeply and will eventually forgive each other. Once master feels that Laxus has learned his lesson and to appreciate us as a family he'll welcome him back with open arms."

"I feel very lucky to be apart of Fairy Tail."

"And we feel very lucky to have you too Lucy."

Lucy blushed and with eyes that were a little more shinier than they should have been she admitted, "I didn't have the best home life, despite the fact I came from a very rich family, and being here...feels really nice. Like I'm finally somewhere I belong."

Mira gave into her urge and reached over the counter top to hug the girl, dirty rag still in hand.

"What's going on?"

Mira pulled away, "Lucy just being too cute for words."

Erza smirked and sat next to the blushing blonde. "I'm not surprised. All the guys love her."

"N-N- No they don't! You and Mira are the beauties of Fairy Tail!"

"Oh we are." Mira stated, matter of factly "But you have definitely joined our ranks it's only a matter of time before Sorcerer Weekly is asking you to be a centerfold!"

"Really?!" Lucy suddenly got a very bright gleam in her eyes that made the other two girls sweat drop.

Just then they heard gasping and loud squeals erupt around the guild hall. Erza stoop abruptly, sword materialized in hand, "What in the-"

Mira made her way out from behind the counter and along with Erza her and Lucy made her way through the throng of fairy girls to see just what in the hell was going on.

"Oh...wow." Mira murmured as she finally caught a glimpse of what everyone was getting so hyped up about.

There standing in the guild entrance way was non other than Freed. But instead of the long glorious green locks everyone was so used to it was cut completely off.

"I can't decide if he looks better like that or not." Erza mused the sword she was holding disappearing in a flash.

Lucy was speechless. Something about this guy rang off a lot of bells as if he was someone she was familiar with and she couldn't quite place and seeing him with his hair so short...made her inexplicably sad.

* * *

**LUFR**

_She giggled as they sat in her bedroom the T.V. Set she had was recently covering guild activity in the news and there on screen was the ever popular Mirajane being interviewed on her up coming Sorcerer Weekly calendar that would be going on sale. _

"_I want to be just like big sister Mira-Chan, Freed -Sama!" _

"_Oh?" The green haired boy quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl. "And why is that?" _

"_Because she is pretty and strong and she's also in the best guild in the whole wide world!" _

"_Are you wanting to join a wizards guild?" _

"_Shh." The blonde giggled. "Don't say it out loud or papa will hear and be angry." _

_Freed nodded solemnly as the girl continued, "But yes! I want to use my magic freely more than anything!" _

_The girl began humming to herself then as she crossed her legs daintily and grabbed a brush from her bedside table. "Be still, Freed-Sama I'm going to brush your hair now okay?" _

_Freed grinned, " Of course. You know Lucy you will be the only one ever allowed to touch my hair." _

_The girl blushed, settling behind the older boy and began grabbing handfuls of his long, silky green hair. "Why is that?" _

"_Why?" Freed mused, "I suppose it's because your so gentle. When the maids or even my mother try to brush my hair, they yank too hard." _

_She started brushing from the bottom and slowly worked her way to the top making little hmmm noises as he spoke. "I'll always be gentle with you Freed-Sama. You're the only one besides my mama that is ever really nice to me." _

_Freed didn't speak for a long while as that heavy sentence filled the air. Sometimes he never realizes she has it just as hard as he does by the big smile she always has when he's around and it ached when she lets it slip how lonely she really was. _

"_Freed-Sama?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Will you do me a favor?" _

"_Of course." He stated, not even considering what the favor could be. _

"_Please. Don't ever cut your hair. It's so pretty like this and it really makes me happy when you let me brush it like this." _

_Freed grinned, "What a silly request. I spent my whole life getting it this length why on earth would I cut it now?" _

"_You're right. It was silly!" Lucy laughed as she finished the last section of his hair. "There all done!"_

* * *

**LUFR**

"Lucy?"

"Lucy! Earth to Lucy are you in there!" A hand waving frantically I her face caught the blonde off guard and was even more started to see that the hand belonged to Loke or she should say Leo her lion spirit.

"Loke?! What are you doing here?"

"I felt that something may have been wrong and forced my way through my gate. Is everything okay?" the worried expression on Loke's face made Lucy feel terrible for worrying her loyal spirit and friend so needlessly. "I'm sorry Loke, I didn't mean to worry you, I just got caught up in the past is all."

Loke, Erza, and Mira exchanged looks and Loke was the first one to speak 'Well as long as everything is okay..." and before he disappeared back into the spirit world he made sure to steal a kiss from the blonde as he had the habit of doing. After all he loved no one as much as he loved his Lucy, well except for maybe Aries...

The Lion Spirit had a hell of a time containing his bloody nose at the thought of all three of them together as he disappeared.

"You know..." Began Erza not sure exactly what she wanted to say, however Mira seemed to know and asked, "Not to pry but did you used to know Freed? Before Fairy Tail?"

Lucy frowned, "You know...I'm not sure. I remember things here and there but it is always so vague and painful I can't seem to recall properly. I feel like I did, that I should remember him that he's the very same Freed that haunts my memories...but I just can't seem to remember."

Erza also frowned, "That doesn't sound like ordinary memory problems..."

Mira caught on to what the scarlet haired mage was saying, "You don't think..."

"You don't think what?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"Freed! Freed! What made you decide to cut your hair?" Levy, the solid script mage inquired, stepping in close to the green haired man.

Lucy liked Levy and even enjoyed hanging out with her on several occasions, but for some reason, seeing how close she was to Freed, made her unexplainably angry. Freed took a step back to regain control of his personal space and Lucy did a little cheer inside of her head.

"What my friends and I did during Fantasia was inexcusable and while this in no ways makes up for what we have done, this is a start for the penance I need to pay for my sins."

The girls gushed at his noble deed and one of them shouted, "This haircut suits you!"

Freed unknowingly locked eyes with Lucy and without able to control her outburst she stated, "I don't think so."

Freed rose an eyebrow. As Levy turned to her friend. "You don't think it looks nice Lu-Chan?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. It was much better when it was long." with that she turned away from Freed and the crowd and made her way back to the bar, Erza and Mira following closely behind their blonde friend.

For some reason, seeing this Freed with short hair made her sad somehow. She never turned and looked back, but if she did she would have seen a shocked and blushing Freed watching her go.

* * *

**A/N: I did another time skip! Lol sorry. It's just easier to write after the events in the anime have happened instead of including everything in unnecessarily! It's getting super close for them to finally come together and I can't wait until that happens! Anyway hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far! **

**R+R :) **


End file.
